


Call Me Hermione

by Thunder_of_Dragons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Pansy Parkinson, F/F, Head of the DMLE Hermione Granger, Lawyer Pansy Parkinson, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons
Summary: Pansy's become well-known for her successful private law office, and she is the only lawyer Hermione will consult with when a case involving a magical creature is brought in front of the Wizengamot. Through dozens of cases, they've built a tentative friendship, or is it something more?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Call Me Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @CheekyTorah for the prompt!
> 
> I had a great time writing this short little fic.

"Come in," Pansy enunciated, sliding her client's case back into its designated folder and levitating it into the appropriate filing cabinet as the door to her office opened. 

Hermione traced the folder's path with her eyes, once again marveling at Pansy's penchant for organization. She and her law skills could have been such an asset to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; they'd become quite a mess since Hermione had taken on the Deputy Head duties for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But, deep down, Hermione knew that Pansy could never be swayed to join the Ministry. 

"Ah, Granger," Pansy drawled, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have another case I'd like your assistance with, if you're willing," Hermione responded. "As always, I could make it worth your while." 

Pansy sat up in her chair and steepled her fingers. "What _kind_ of case, Granger?" 

"It's a land dispute," Hermione replied. "The centaurs are claiming birthright to the land and supporting it with Divinative omens. However, McLaggen has submitted a sales receipt for the deed to the land; he says he bought it from the Yaxleys during the reparations."

Pansy waved a hand to the chair across from her and rubbed her chin. "Very interesting indeed. It's been around, oh, 346 years or so since the centaurs have been involved in a land dispute. They won't back down easily, which is fine with me, seeing as McLaggen is a right tosser." She held out a finely manicured hand. "You said they're citing birthright and Divinative omens?" 

Hermione pulled a small file the size of a knut out of the pocket of her cardigan. Casting Engorgio, the file returned to its full size, and Hermione placed it in Pansy's outstretched hand. "Yes," Hermione answered. "I've got it all right there. When I heard about the case, I knew there was only one witch for the job. Say you'll take it?"

Hermione bit her lip and watched Pansy as she took the file and idly flipped through a few of the pages in it, stopping for a few seconds to look at a photograph and a zoning map. After waiting for many moments with bated breath, Hermione let out a small sigh as Pansy flicked the file shut. 

"Well?"

Pansy set the file on her desk and met Hermione's eyes. "You said you'd make it worth my while?" 

Hermione nodded. "I've already gotten clearance from budgeting, and--" 

"You misunderstand me, Granger." Pansy smirked. "That's not what I want at all."

Hermione bit her lip again and glanced at the sole window in Pansy's office. "Well, I could manage to get you tickets to the next Ministry Gala. I've also got some connections with The Royal Opera; I could get you private seats. I do suppose that I could--" 

"That's not what I want, either," Pansy interrupted. "I know you and the Weasel separated a few months ago." 

"Oh," Hermione said, "we'd been trying to keep that quiet. How did you--" 

"I know everything, Granger. I also know you're rather fond of curry, and I happen to know the best place to get it off of the continent." Pansy smiled, a gentle curl of her lip lightening her entire face. "Let me take you out to dinner?"

"Well, this is unexpected." Hermione blushed. "Are you..." 

"Asking you on a date?" Pansy supplied. "Yes, I am. What do you say, Granger?"

"Call me Hermione, and it's a date."


End file.
